Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of the invention relate generally to devices and methods for transferring fluid and specifically to devices and methods for transferring medical fluids.
Description of the Related Art
In some circumstances it can be desirable to transfer one or more fluids between containers. In the medical field, it is often desirable to dispense fluids in precise amounts and to store and to transport potentially dangerous fluids. Current fluid transfer devices and methods in the medical field suffer from various drawbacks, including high cost, low efficiency, intensive labor demands, and excessive fluid or vapor leakage. Some embodiments disclosed herein overcome one or more of these disadvantages.